


007

by wonhee



Series: unnamed [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhee/pseuds/wonhee
Summary: “Last time your pants were wet, this time you’re being forced to run because of dogs. Are you okay?”“It’s been a long day.”





	007

“Oh, for fuck sake.”

Kihyun bit his tongue to keep the burning urge to _scream_ at bay. He silently glanced down at his blue jeans, turning a dark colour as the muddy water soaked them to the brim. He considered jumping into a taxi and chasing after the car, finding the asshole that just splashed water on him, and making them apologise. But he was late enough already, and he doubted Minhyuk would forgive him if he missed this party. Kihyun always thought himself meticulous; he took pride in how organised he was, how he never left anything to chance. But of course, Minhyuk had to ruin that with his impromptu party that Kihyun absolutely _had_ to attend, no question asked. Kihyun thought about turning around, going back into the solace of his small apartment, chucking off his jeans and taking a long, well deserved nap. But he promised, and try as he may, he could never break his promises to his best friend.

A flower shop caught his eye as he walked, a quaint one, tucked in-between two opposing stores. It was quite small, an array of flowers carefully placed outside in brown, wooden crates to entice customers in. The words on the opened awning, no doubt to prevent the rain from damaging the flowers, let him know the shop was called _Seok’s Green Room_.

“Typical.” He scoffed, yet he found himself crossing the road and entering the shop. He was immediately met with a kaleidoscope of colours, vibrancy filling him with warmth. Flowers dotted each and every nook and cranny of the shop; lined in a neat row and colour co-ordinated. The shop’s walls were a bright yellow, open windows exposing the grey world outside. The shop felt a world away from the dreary outside world and Kihyun inhaled, smiling despite himself at the sweetness that filled his nostrils. The shop was empty, save for a gentle hum he could hear coming from somewhere in the back of the shop and he walked towards it, entranced.

It was the back of the person he saw first, and as Kihyun noted, the person had a _very nice_ ass. The person wearing a grey jumper that looked soft, like it was woven from dreams. An apron tied with an actual _bow_ , hung lightly on his hips and Kihyun resisted smirking at the black _slacks_ the person was wearing. The man danced slightly as he worked, occasionally running his fingers through his hair and pulling poses every two seconds. Kihyun would have continued to watch, amused if he hadn’t turned around, surprise etched in his face at being caught.

He was _beautiful_. Kihyun wasn’t the type to give compliments easily, but this man in front of him, all wide doe eyes and long lashes and chubby cheeks, was _beautiful_. Kihyun didn’t understand how this man, with his buff exterior could look so soft, blush high on his cheeks and lips tinted slightly with a red colour. And then he smiled, dropping his can of water gently and walking forward to greet Kihyun. And _god_ , his smile was even more beautiful; he smiled freely, all toothy grin and lips stretching impossibly wide.

“Hi! Welcome to Seok's Green Room!” the man greeted and Kihyun’s eyes darted to his name tag; _Hoseok_. He kept his gaze on the name tag, not trusting himself to look Hoseok in the eyes and not make a fool of himself.

“Why is it ‘Green Room’ when everything’s yellow, shouldn’t it be ‘Seok’s _Yellow_ Room?’” Kihyun wished the ground would open and swallow him whole or Minhyuk could suddenly appear and drag him to the pits of hell, _anything_ to save him from the embarrassment that just spurted out of his mouth. He groaned softly as he heard a laugh emit from Hoseok’s mouth and he dared to look up to see Hoseok smiling softly at him.

“You’d be surprised just how many times I’ve heard that.”

“I’m Kihyun.” Kihyun answered. _Why the fuck am I introducing myself._

Hoseok raised an eyebrow at his outstretched hand, before lightly grasping it in a handshake. “Hoseok.”

“…so, did you want to buy some flowers or?”

No, he didn’t want to buy flowers. He didn’t even know why he was inside the shop in the first place, making a fool of himself and wanting to touch a stranger’s cheeks. He should be on his way to Minhyuk, getting drunk with him and their other friends. Maybe finally going somewhere with Dylan from economics.

“Yeah,” he found himself saying, nodding to prove his point, “Yeah I do.”

Hoseok beamed, and Kihyun knew he’d probably buy all the flowers in the damn shop every single day if it meant Hoseok smiled like that all the time.

“Okay, do you see ones you like? What’s the occasion? For a _special_ someone?” Hoseok asked, actually _clapping_ his hands in excitement.

“Um, best friend’s birthday actually, he’s turning 24 and he has an ugly vase in his apartment with nothing in it so…” Kihyun wished he could stop rambling, though Hoseok didn’t seem to mind, he actually seemed _interested_ , hanging on to his every word. Kihyun wondered if he was that way with everyone that entered his shop; he seemed to be the type.

“Okay, so no _special_ someone?” Hoseok asked, and- did his voice actually sound hopeful? Kihyun was sure he imagined it.

“Nah, just Minhyuk.”

“Minhyuk? Is he… is he the friend?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Hoseok answered, grin still fixated on his lips.

“Good?”

“So, I think the alstroemeria bundle. Alstroemeria symbolises devotion and friendship, and all the other flowers paired with it symbolises friendship in one way or the other. It’d be perfect for you friend.” Hoseok answered, ignoring Kihyun’s question and steering him to the right of the shop. He pointed at the flower bundle in question, the most prominent flower being a dusty, burnt orange with hints of yellow and black stems growing from the middle.

“Wow, so you’re just like, what, a… walking flower encyclopaedia?”

“Kinda?”

“And you know what each and every flower you have symbolise?”

“Yep!” Hoseok answered; he looked proud of himself. Kihyun felt proud of him too, though he truly didn’t know why.

“Wow.”

“Hmm… of course you could just go for anything you like really. Not many people care about what flowers symbolises.” Hoseok responded, shrugging slightly. Kihyun looked around at the other flowers before finally smiling.

“I’ll take the alstro-however the fuck you say it flower bundle.” Kihyun answered. The smile that appeared on Hoseok’s mouth was definitely worth it. He watched as Hoseok carefully retrieved the bundle and led the way towards the register. Hoseok looked in his element as he carefully wrapped up the flower, tightly securing it with a neat bow.

“That’ll be 9… actually, hold on one second please.” He said, not giving Kihyun a chance to reply before rushing off. He came back almost immediately, holding on to a single rose in the colour of lavender.

“Okay, $9.99 and _this_ , is for you.” Hoseok said, handing Kihyun the rose.

“Free?”

“Yeah. Lavender rose.”

“What does it mean?” Kihyun asked, placing it down gently to dig out his wallet.

He handed Hoseok the cash, not missing how warm his fingers felt as he took it.

“You’ll have to find that out for yourself.” Hoseok answered, tone teasing.

“Is this your nice way of telling me google is free?”

Hoseok laughed, presenting the bouquet to Kihyun with a flourish. “Just… my way of making sure you come back.” He muttered shyly, bashfully scratching the back of his neck.

Kihyun smiled, he couldn’t object to that. “Alright then. I _would_ stay but I’m already late as it is and Minhyuk—”

“No, it’s fine. Just, come back soon.” Hoseok stated, brown eyes twinkling.

“Right… be seeing you.” Kihyun said, turning around and walking out. He paused once outside and turned around, laughing slightly at a flustered Hoseok quickly turning away. He waited until he was a few distances away before whipping out his phone and doing a quick search on what lavender roses symbolised.

“The lavender rose is often a sign of enchantment and love at first sight…”

Kihyun couldn’t stop the smile that flickered to his lips, try as he may.

______

“I swear to _God_ , Lady, if you don’t quit tugging on your damn leash.”

Kihyun heaved a sigh as he struggled to reign in Lady, ever hyper and determined to get him ran over. Why he signed up to be a dog walker, and why he somehow got the most hyper of all bulldogs to take care of was something he often found himself wondering. The other dogs were easy enough, obedient and did what they were told, but _Lady_ , Lady had a mind of her own and Kihyun considered going back to his neighbourhood and handing her over to her owner, calling it a day. He paused though, finally taking in his surroundings and realising _where_ Lady had steered him over to.

Brookshill Avenue, a certain high street, where a certain flower shop with open windows was situated.

It’d been a week since he saw Hoseok, since he received the lavender rose and found out its meaning. And yet, he didn’t have any reason to go back, not really. What was he supposed to do, march into the store and inform Hoseok he found out the meaning? Ask him on a date? A million things could go wrong in that scenario. Hoseok had told him to come back soon, but how soon was soon?

He was brought out of his thoughts by a hyper Lady, pulling on her leash and taking off on a run across the road. The other dogs followed suit and Kihyun’s legs reacted, breaking into a run and following lady, desperately attempting to reign her back.

“Lady--- Lady, please, I’m begging you.” Kihyun cried, cursing as he almost tripped on his own foot. Up ahead he could see a figure he recognised, hunched over some flowers and he grinned.

“Hoseok!”

Hoseok looked up, turning around and waving ecstatically.

“The dogs! Stop the dogs!” Kihyun screamed. Hoseok finally looked down, laughed at the dogs rushing towards him before squatting down and gently forcing them to stop. Kihyun breathed a sigh of relief, hands still gripping on their leashes tight as he walked slowly over to Hoseok.

“Last time your pants were wet, this time you’re being forced to run because of dogs. Are you okay?”

“It’s been a long day.”

“Wanna come in? I haven’t gotten any customers right now, I could make you tea?”

“I would, I really would. But I wouldn’t trust Lady to _not_ ruin your entire shop and displays in minutes.”

“Oh… right.”

“So, I’ll um… I’ll just leave you to it, I’m sure you’re busy.”

“Actually, I’m not. I could come with you if you wanted? Help you with the dogs? I’ve been told I’m very good with dogs.”

“You _would_ be good with dogs. And yeah, if you’re sure you aren’t busy.”

“It’s fine. Just let me close up and get my bag.”

He briefly touched Kihyun’s arm before running inside, and Kihyun watched through the windows as he moved around and grabbed a single flower he quickly tucked safely away. He entered a back door and emerged moments later, changed into another soft looking jumper that seemed too big for him and his trademark slacks. He exited and closed the shop before turning to Kihyun, and… was that a slight dust of pink blush on his cheeks that wasn’t there before?

“Ready?”

“Yeah. So… which one of them do I take?”

“Lady. Please, take her off my hands I’m losing my mind. I can handle the other three.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked, Hoseok occasionally having to reign Lady in.

“So… dog walking, is that like your day job?”

“I’m actually still in college, studying law. Dog walking’s just something I picked up since it brings in some money. Lady’s a pain in the ass but her owner pays quite a lot for someone else to deal with her.”

“Law huh? You don’t seem the argumentative type.”

“That’s because you don’t know me well enough yet.”

“Well I can’t wait to know you well enough in that case. Even though I _could_ have found this out a lot earlier if you came back _soon_ like you said.” Hoseok said, actually _pouting_. Kihyun made a note to himself to ask his age later.

“A week isn’t _soon_ enough for you?”

“No, and I gave you that lavender rose and everything. Did you find out the symbolism?”

Kihyun couldn’t avoid it now.

“Um, yeah.” He said, looking down.

Hoseok chuckled quietly. “Ouch. You _could_ have come back you know? I handle rejection really well.”

“No!” Kihyun winced, even Lady winced at the sudden rise of Kihyun’s voice. “No, I mean—that wasn’t, it wasn’t rejection. That was me knowing if I came back the day after I’d have been a mess and you’d have regretted giving me that flower.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Yeah.”

“I mean… could you really say anything worse than ‘Seok’s Yellow Room?’” Hoseok joked, earning a slight punch from Kihyun.

“ _Stop_. I was nervous, I didn’t expect the owner to be so good looking okay?”

“Well _I_ didn’t expect to turn around to such a gorgeous man that day and give him a lavender rose like a whipped fool. So let’s call it even. Speaking of…”

Hoseok dug into his backpack, producing the rose Kihyun had seen him take earlier. “For you.”

He glanced down at Kihyun’s hands holding on tightly to the dog’s leashes before tucking the white flower into Kihyun’s pocket.

“I don’t recognise that one.”

“It’s a white camellia. Means adoration.”

“I don’t have to search this one up myself?” Kihyun asked, smiling bashfully. He seemed unable to stop himself from smiling when Hoseok was involved.

“No… not now you know how I feel about you. The hard part’s over.” Hoseok replied. Kihyun had to look away.

______

**010-5624-8446**

Please tell me this is the right number

**010-9245-5832**

Depends on who’s asking

**010-5624-8446**

It’s Hoseok…

Is this??

Is this Kihyun?

**010-9245-5832**

Then yeah..

Right no

you really thought I’d give you the wrong number?

**010-5624-8446**

No??

Idk??

I’m an insecure mess sometimes

An insecure mess that likes you

So……

**Kihyun**

Cute

I like you too

I wanted your number that first day

**010-5624-8446**

Asdffdskjhhjk

You should have asked for it!

I changed your name btw

I hope that’s okay

**Kihyun**

Yeah yeah I’m an idiot

& course, it’s fine…

Unless you changed it to ‘smol’

Or any variation of that sort

Then no!

Not okay!

I’ll change yours too

**Seok’s yellow room**

Smol??

Whom.. calls you that??

You’re average sized!!

**Kihyun**

Average sized??

You must like me

& Minhyuk, that lil shit

He calls me smol

**Seok’s yellow room**

I wanna see what this Minhyuk of yours look like

**Kihyun**

Here he is

Demon in the flesh :(

Idk how I got stuck with him :((

**Seok’s yellow room**

Asdfjghfjdk Kihyun!!

You’re so cute !

Minhyuk doesn’t look so evil tho?

He’s cute?

I like his hair

**Kihyun**

Wow you think you’re special

bc you get a lavender rose

but he’s just in it to get with the best friend :(

**Seok’s yellow room**

Kihyunnnnn

Nooo of course not

I don’t give free flowers to just anybody

Especially not lavender roses

**Kihyun**

I’d hope not

Off topic but your knowledge o f flowers

Is lowkey so sexy

I love a knowledgeable man

**Seok’s yellow room**

Pfft

Sfgfdjskakfj

Zkdfjghfjdsk

I think you broke me

**Kihyun**

How are you so cute

**Seok’s yellow room**

Kihyun stopppp

I’m at the gym

and I cant concentrate

**Kihyun**

Oh! Sorry I didn’t realise

Should I text later?

Or call?

**Seok’s yellow room**

No!!

Don’t go!!!!

I’ll even give you a gym selfie

……

Kihyun??

Oh

Alright I’ll talk later

……

**Kihyun**

Sorry!

Min just came over

He’s ran out of food in his fridge

So he’s come to steal mine

Idk why I gave him a spare key I really don’t

You’ve probably gone back to working out

Tho I espect that gym selfie when you get back

*expct

*EXPECT

FGS

**Seok’s yellow room**

Oh good

I thought…

Nvm

But here’s that gym selfie you were

“especting”

**Kihyun**

Thought what?

Ignoring you calling out my typo aside

WHAT THE FUCK HOSEOK

Do me a favour

Go stick your photo under where it says duality in the dictionary

**Seok’s yellow room**

Ajsdfhdjsk

You like it?

Was it what you ‘espected??’

I’m all sweaty and gross

But if you like it!!

**Kihyun**

Let the typo die!!

& course I like it

You’re like picture perfect

Cute and sexy and everything at the same time

Also……

Still haven’t answered….

Thought what?

**Seok’s yellow room**

Kihyunnnnn

Don’t say things like that !!!!

&

Nothing

Just me being silly

Thought you’d … you know

Already got sick of me

And wouldn’t reply

**Kihyun**

It’s the truth!!!!

& pls Seok don’t think that way

I was gone ever since I saw your sexy

SEXY ass

Literally

**Seok’s yellow room**

ADJFHDJSKL

ASDFGHJKJHGFDSKFHGFJD

AHSKDJJFDSLSDLV

You broke me again

**Kihyun**

Take you out on a date when you’re free?

To piece you back together?

**Seok’s yellow room**

OHMYGOD

Smooth

But yeah I’d love to

I’m free Saturday

**Kihyun**

Perfect

Cant wait

______

Kihyun glanced at his mirror for what felt like the millionth time, hastily patting down wild strands of black hair. He thought he looked _good_ , he’d even used his best gel to push up his hair and finally wore the shirt Minhyuk had bought him for his birthday last year. But would Hoseok think so? He turned his attention to his phone, at Hoseok’s texts complete with emojis describing how excited he felt for today. Kihyun on the other hand, felt nervous. A kind of nervous he didn’t think he could feel again, like he was stuck on a rollercoaster that refused to go down.

He could see Seok's Green Room up ahead; and a figure standing outside, no doubt Hoseok. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Hoseok also made a small effort to dress up; a white v-neck and blue _jeans_.

“No slacks today?” Kihyun asked as he finally reached Hoseok. “And your _hair_.”

“You like it?”

Hoseok had dyed his hair a soft blonde, a gradient of blue on the tips.

“I love it. If I knew you planned on looking this good I’d have pulled out all the stops.”

“Please, you know you look nice.” Hoseok commented, raising a knowing brow. “And this, is for you.”

Kihyun smiled as Hoseok presented him with a flower. A white one, with downturned petals and a tiny green pistil.

“Jasmine.” Kihyun whispered.

“You know this one?” Hoseok asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

Kihyun laughed, tucking the flower into his shirt pocket, “yeah. You’ve just given me my favourite flower.”

“So you know what it means?”

“Last I checked, it’s associated with love and beauty.”

Hoseok grinned, stepping closer to Kihyun and grabbing both his hands, “yeah, perfect flower for you.”

“You know I’d kiss you right now if this wasn’t our _first_ date and I wasn’t so nervous.”

“I’m not stopping you.” Hoseok replied.

“Then I’m not stopping myself.” Kihyun answered.

He leaned forward and smiled as Hoseok met him halfway. When their lips found each other, and Hoseok’s arms wrapped tight around his waist, pulling him even closer, Kihyun found that everything felt right in the world.

“By the way. _This_ is for you.” Kihyun commented once they parted.

“Lavender rose and white camellia.” Hoseok stated, smiling down at the flowers in his hands.

“I’ll get your jasmine to you later.”

“Kihyunnie. Do you want me to cry? Who knew you were this romantic?”

“Yeah yeah, let’s go.” Kihyun answered, holding out his hand. Hoseok glanced at it for a moment before taking it, allowing Kihyun to lead the way.

“Wait.” Hoseok said after a while, mock glare sent towards Kihyun. “You didn’t get these flowers from my shop, _whose_ flower shop did you go to besides mine?”

Kihyun laughed, pressing a quick kiss to their entwined hands.

“That’s for me to know and for you to never find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wdymkiho) & [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/wdymkiho)<3


End file.
